Destinado a ti
by Midori Maxwell
Summary: Duo Maxwell es un sencillo muchacho de diecisiete años que tendrá que enfrentar un duro revés, apoyado en un frío sujeto que parece odiarlo y en dos niños que se convertirán en su razón de vivir. YAOI, AU.


**Declaración: **Gundam Wing y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna forma y yo sólo me he servido de ellos para crear una fantasía sin sentido.

**Advertencia: **Este es un fic liviano, cargado al romance, al drama y al cliché, hecho para gente no muy exigente y de corazón blando (fue escrito por una adolescente, así que la explicación está de más). Gente de corazón duro como Neutral pueden mantenerse fuera de este archivo. Mil gracias.

**Calificación y calificación: **AU.** NC-17.**

**Disculpas: **Este fic comenzó a ser subido alrededor del año 2005. Llegó hasta el capítulo 16 —durante el 2006— antes de morir de causas naturales. Tres o cuatro años más tarde, cuando la autora asumió que jamás lo continuaría, fue borrado de todas las páginas en las que estaba alojado. Desde esa fecha hasta el día de hoy se recibieron varios mails solicitando un final, por lo que, por esas lectoras que aún recuerdan con cariño ésta historia, es que el intento de autora en cuestión ha regresado para cumplir con lo que considera una gran deuda.

Espero que sepan disculpar la enorme tardanza.

**"Destinado a ti"**  
By Midori Maxwell

1x2 3x4

**Capítulo I**

No podía creer que mi propio padre fuese un peligro para la humanidad, pero su modo de manejar estaba a segundos de provocarme un infarto. No es que le temiese a la muerte, si no que de tan sólo imaginar el accidente que podría provocar, hacía que se me revolviese el estómago.

—Papá, ¿no sería bueno que te acostumbraras a manejar un poco más lento? —supliqué desesperado.

—¿Pero qué dices, hijo? Si voy despacio.

—¿¡Despacio!?

Entonces no me interesaba conocer a lo que él llamaría rápido. Sin embargo, desistí de quejarme más, si prácticamente toda mi vida él se movió a esta velocidad. Ya no tenía esperanzas de que cambiase y menos a sus sesenta y seis años. Se había convertido en una mula terca.

—¿Dónde tenemos el trabajo? —pregunté.

—¿Tenemos? —repitió mi padre con aire de "fíjate en lo que estás diciendo".

Yo sabía a lo que se refería. De todos modos insistí:

—Sí, tenemos —aseguré convencido. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Ay, Duo, ¿qué no entiendes que este es mi trabajo y que tú sólo debes preocuparte de tus estudios? No es de mi interés que los descuides. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Parece que a ti las cosas te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro. Saliste a tu madre en lo terco.

—Yo diría que a mi padre —retruqué, provocando que soltara una carcajada—. Te he dicho muchas veces que me hace feliz ayudarte en tu trabajo. Y por mis estudios no te preocupes, van bien. Por ahora quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones, así que déjame ayudarte... Después de todo, no tengo nada más que hacer.

—Supongo que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Nada —confirmé con una sonrisa satisfecha. Una vez más le había ganado.

Su trabajo era relajado, hasta entretenido: se dedicaba a ser paisajista y poseía cierto prestigio en su trabajo debido al don que parecía tener con las plantas, ya que apenas las tocaba adquirían mayor vida y exuberancia. Por su talento tenía mucha clientela, incluso de todas las clases sociales, pero en ese momento no nos dirigíamos hacia la parte acaudalada de la ciudad. Sin duda, era dónde más me agradaba ir. Los jardines que creaba, cuando le entregaban recursos cuantiosos, resultaban increíbles.

—Mira, hijo, estas casas parecen de otro mundo ¿verdad? ¡Son tan grandes! Ojalá los sentimientos de la gente que posee tal riqueza fuesen iguales. No esas piedras que tienen en lugar de corazón.

Sonreí, mi padre solía decir cosas de ese tipo cuando veníamos a esta zona. Era cierto que al mirar por la ventana se podían ver espectaculares mansiones, muestra simple de lo que todas esas personas poseían y se esforzaban en lucir. En un momento dejé de pensar, impresionado por un hermoso parque, el cual parecía interminable. Tardamos varios minutos en bordearlo, enseguida nuevas mansiones se alzaron ante mis ojos.

—¡Cómo me gustaría tener una casa así! —exclamé mientras seguía fijándome en cada detalle.

—Sí, todos soñamos alguna vez con poseer semejante fortuna. Espero que alguna vez tengas lo que te haga feliz hijo, sea lo que sea. Pero nunca olvides una cosa: tengas lo que tengas, nunca cambies.

¿Cambiar yo? Qué va, pensé, aunque quisiera no podría. De pronto mi corazón pareció apretarse ante la escena que se veía venir.

—¡Papá, cuidado! —grité desesperado, a duras penas alcancé a girar el volante para esquivar el camión que se nos venía encima. Él por fin reaccionó frenando con rapidez y la camioneta derrapó hasta detenerse a un costado de la calzada. Nos habíamos librado por poco del impacto.

—Oh, eso sí que fue peligroso.

Lo dijo con el mismo tono que se comenta que hace un lindo día.

—¿¡Peligroso!? —repetí— ¡Casi nos matamos!

—Mira, Duo, quedamos justo estacionados frente a la mansión donde vamos a trabajar —le escuché decir, sin tomarme nada de atención. Se bajó del coche y tocó el intercomunicador para anunciar nuestra llegada. Unos instantes después lo escuché regresar al vehículo y ponerlo en marcha para ingresar a la propiedad.

Durante todo ese tiempo, desde que ignoró totalmente mi preocupación, yo permanecí inclinado sobre el panel con la cara escondida en mi antebrazo presa de la impotencia. Mi corazón todavía latía frenético, ¿cómo podía manejar con tanta irresponsabilidad? De seguro habría sido una total catástrofe si yo no hubiese intervenido. Lo peor es que ignoraba con liviandad la gravedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era un milagro que siguiésemos con vida. Aún más, teniendo en cuenta que poseía este vehículo desde los diecisiete años, es decir, era un milagro que _él_ siguiese con vida después de tanto tiempo conduciendo esta chatarra.

Cuando por fin estacionó, me bajé del auto sintiéndome cansado. Abrí el maletero y tomé sus herramientas de trabajo. Sentí su mano sujetarme por el hombro.

—Duo, te permito que me acompañes si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

—Que me dejarás trabajar sólo a mí, quiero que me acompañes, nada más.

La idea no me agradó, estaba demás decirlo, sin embargo su expresión no admitía un no como respuesta. Asentí sin más. De otro modo me hubiese dejado esperando allí en el estacionamiento de entrada. Lo conocía bien.

—De acuerdo, así me gusta, que me entiendas. Mira que tu padre está viejo y no quiere ser una molestia —bromeó, palmeándome la espalda.

Al instante un mayordomo se aproximó a nosotros. Iba vestido igual que en las películas, con un smoking tradicional y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello.

—Así que es usted el señor Maxwell, ¿no? —ante el asentimiento de mi padre, prosiguió—. Mi nombre es Mike Richard y soy el encargado de todo lo referente a la estética y ornamentación de esta residencia. Aguardaba por ustedes. Síganme, por favor. Los guiaré al área en que se les requiere.

Esto era más que impresionante. Para donde dirigiera la vista aparecía un detalle que me sorprendía al ir adentrándonos más en el antejardín, que por lo que me di cuenta tenía las mismas dimensiones que el parque que vi mientras veníamos. Fue una caminata de varios minutos. Eso antes de pasar junto a la mansión, la que era de color blanco, sin duda hermosa y enorme. Enorme. Se notaba que a esta gente le sobraba el dinero.

—¿Es aquí? —consultó mi padre, fijando la vista en el hombre— Porque no veo absolutamente nada que necesite de mí en este lugar.

—No, señor, este es sólo el antejardín. Lo que se necesita es que arregle parte del jardín posterior a la mansión. Ha de saber que la ama de esta casa está por celebrar el matrimonio de su nieto, por ello requiere que sus jardines luzcan lo más bellos posible.

—No le quepa duda que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir sus deseos —respondió con la más amplia de las sonrisas. Enseguida me guiñó un ojo.

Si antes dije un inmenso jardín, ahora fácil podría hablar de una reserva forestal. Ante mi vista se extendía un enorme terreno verde lleno de plantas y árboles de todas las especies que se pudiese imaginar.

—Es esta zona —le indicó el hombre apuntando hacia la derecha—. Hacia allá no es necesario, todas esas hectáreas fueron revisadas hace poco.

Luego del asentimiento de mi padre, el hombre hizo una reverencia y prometió volver pronto. Se alejó a paso lento, como si no tuviese nada más de qué preocuparse.

—De verdad es impresionante, ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas... —respondí aún asombrado.

Esta mansión era tan grande que me tenía anonadado, ni la mansión de mi amigo Quatre tenía dimensiones que se le acercaran.

Mi padre comenzó a dibujar lo que veía. Estaba planeando cómo iba a mejorarlo todo y podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción.

—Duo, ¿qué te parece si vas a recorrer este hermoso paisaje? Créeme que si sigue tan bello como la última vez que vine, te gustará.

—Oye, siento como si me estuvieses despachando.

—No, para nada. Ve hijo... —me respondió absolutamente concentrado, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—Sí, claro.

Era obvio que no me quería distrayéndolo en tanto ideaba su obra de arte. No me quejé más, después de todo, la idea no me parecía mal. Me encantaba la naturaleza y conocía una gran variedad de plantas, por lo que me interesaba ver las que nunca antes había visto. Caminé por un largo tiempo, revisando aquí, revisando allá. El enorme jardín no parecía tener fin.

—¡Perlas negras! —exclamé al ver los hermosos rosales que allí habían. Ante mí se extendía una gran variedad de rosas, de todos los colores imaginables, rojas, blancas, rosadas, amarillas y violetas, entre otras, pero lejos las que me gustaban eran las perlas negras, conocidas informalmente como rosas negras, aunque en realidad eran de un rojo muy oscuro. Se habían ganado ese nombre porque el borde superior de sus pétalos siempre se tornaba tan opaco como el negro. Me fascinaban porque habían sido las flores favoritas de mi madre, gusto que yo había heredado de ella después de su muerte.

Apoyé mis dedos en una y la acaricié con suavidad. En un instante me invadió un extraño y afilado presentimiento que preferí ignorar. Se trataba de la clase de premoniciones que no me gustaban, como si el aire se volviese repentinamente denso y algo malo fuese a suceder. De pronto reconocí la sensación: estaba siendo observado.

—No te atrevas a cortarla —escuché un tono frío a mis espaldas.

Bingo, un punto para mí. Volteé a ver a quién me hablaba y me encontré con un chico que a simple vista no parecía estar lejos de mi edad. Era sólo un poco más alto que yo y vestía formal, a pesar de que llevaba los cabellos desordenados. Me sentí intimidado ante aquella mirada azul, profunda y escrutadora.

—No quería arrancarla —me defendí como si me hubiesen acusado del peor crimen de la historia.

—¿No?

—¡No! —le contesté, de forma convencida.

—Ah, bueno, después de todo es común ver a gente robando de estas rosas —comentó con una burla implícita—. Así que si quieres llevarte una, hazlo.

La acusación de sus palabras me llegó como un golpe directo al estómago.

—¡¿Robar?! ¿Qué acaso crees que soy un ladrón? ¿Por quién me tomas? —exclamé ofuscado.

Distinguí una mueca similar a una sonrisa en su frío semblante.

—Te alteras con facilidad —le escuché afirmar mientras le veía aproximarse hacia mí.

—¿Acaso no te enfadarías si alguien te insinúa que estás robando cuando tu intención era sólo mirar? —Supongo que mi enojo se había tornado más que evidente.

El muchacho no me contestó, sólo me quedó mirando con expresión de poco convencimiento. Sin embargo, pese a que le vi aproximarse, no llegue a darme cuenta cómo llego a estar tan cerca de mí. Debí estar distraído en mis pensamientos para variar. Retrocedí algo sorprendido al ver mi espacio personal invadido. No entendí en qué instante logró arrinconarme así, sólo sentí las espinas del rosal clavando mi espalda. Este sujeto definitivamente me intimidaba, resolví. Vi su brazo elevarse. Me pregunté si iba a golpearme y me puse a la defensiva.

Si se atrevía a rozarme, iba a ver lo que era un buen puñetazo.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, su mano pasó por sobre mi hombro, apenas rozándome. No me atreví a mirar hacia atrás, todavía esperaba un movimiento agresivo de su parte.

—Ten —le escuché decir, enseguida una rosa fue depositada en mis manos —, puedo ver que te gustan, además las puedes vender a buen precio, ladrón. —Enseguida soltó una carcajada que me heló hasta la sangre.

Sin pensarlo caminé varios pasos para alcanzarlo y dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese desgraciado, pero al ver que ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, grité con voz fuerte y llena de impotencia:

—¡Infeliz!

El insulto no hizo mella en su ánimo. Me miró por sobre el hombro, como si yo fuera lo menos interesante en el mundo y desapareció por algún camino entre los arbustos.

—Maldición —murmuré, temblando de rabia.

Parecía ser algo común en el día, que mis emociones subieran y bajaran como una montaña rusa. Primero casi se me arrancó el alma del cuerpo cuando estuvimos por chocar camino hacia acá y ahora no hubiese dudado en golpear a este sujeto de haber tenido la oportunidad. Aún así, ni a mí mismo me culpaba, cualquiera se pondría a la defensiva ante tal comportamiento.

Miré la rosa con atención, era realmente hermosa, ¿dejarla o llevarla? Al final el sentimiento de rabia en su contra me ganó. Dejé abandonada la rosa a los pies del mismo rosal deseando que ese desgraciado malnacido la viera para que se convenciera que de verdad no la deseaba desde un principio y que, mucho menos, necesitaba venderla para conseguir dinero. Yo no era un jodido ladrón.

Caminé a paso firme sin perder la dirección, pero hasta yo mismo me di cuenta que pisaba como si quisiera partir la tierra. Terminé sonriendo, ¿cómo me podía enojar tanto por una cosa tan mínima como esa? Mejor la sacaba de mi cabeza.

—Hola, papá, ¿qué tal te va? —le pregunté recuperando mi buen humor.

—Bien, es un gusto trabajar aquí. Es bueno saber que aún hay gente que aprecia las flores y la belleza que estas poseen.

Volví a sonreír. Él era un amante de las flores y el verle disfrutar entre ellas sin duda me hacía feliz. Creo que las flores llenaron en cierta forma el vacío que dejó mi madre al morir. Aunque de mí no podría decir lo mismo. Aún la extrañaba a cada segundo.

—Es un excelente trabajo ¿no crees, hijo mío?

Ambos volteamos al escuchar la voz de una anciana a nuestras espaldas. Vi como mi padre respondía con una sonrisa en su dirección.

—Buenos días, señora Saint, ¿cómo se encuentra?

El saludo de mi papá tardó un poco en ser respondido. Otra vez mi enojo se hizo presente al notar quién acompañaba a la anciana. Del brazo de ella estaba ese infeliz que hace tan sólo momentos atrás tuve la mala suerte de conocer.

—Bien, señor Maxwell, bien, los años aún no me han ganado del todo —contestó ella de forma agradable—. Y usted, ¿cómo ha estado?

—Igualmente bien, agradezco su preocupación —contestó mi padre con su habitual alegría. Daba la impresión que se conocían muy bien y eso fue confirmado cuando después de una larga mirada, ambos se largaron a reír.

—Mira, viejo, te presento a mi sobrino —dijo la anciana abandonando toda formalidad—, aunque para mí es como un hijo.

—Aino Maxwell —se presentó mi papá, estrechándole la mano a ese infeliz.

—Un placer, soy Heero Yuy.

¿Por qué así? Verle saludar de esa manera tan cordial no correspondía a la imagen que me había formado cuando lo conocí. Sí, seguramente estaba actuando. ¡Bastardo mentiroso y cínico! Comenzaba a irritarme otra vez. No me agradaba la gente falsa.

—¿Y quién es este jovencito, Aino? —le escuché preguntar a la anciana viendo directo hacia a mí.

Había llamado a mi padre por su nombre, ¿qué era esto? Ah, estoy nervioso y no debería estarlo, esa mirada azul directo en mis ojos, como si me retara a decir algo, pesaba, por lo que desvíe mi vista hacia mi padre, quien me sonrió.

—Este es mi hijo Duo —me presentó mi padre. En tanto yo me acerqué a la anciana y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla diciendo mi nombre y que era un enorme gusto el conocerla.

—Que joven más agradable —dijo la anciana—. Se parece mucho a Helen, tiene su mismo color de ojos y sus facciones.

—Así es. Tan observadora como siempre, Lucy —respondió mi padre con una sonrisa—. Es su viva imagen.

—Probablemente no me recuerdes, joven Duo, pero yo te conozco desde que naciste —dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí—. Mi nombre es Lucy de Saint. Fui la primera persona después de tus padres en sostenerte en mis brazos.

De pronto me sentí en medio de un juego en el cual sobraba. Esta mujer y mi padre parecían estar bromeando, pues si ella ya me conocía de antes, ¿por qué preguntó quién era yo? Ella seguía observándome y le sonreí vacilante. Nunca había sido bueno en ocultar mis emociones. ¿Qué me conocía desde bebé? Sí, eso mismo había dicho. ¿Y por qué conocía a mi madre? Me doy cuenta que verdaderamente están jugando con nosotros, aún así la sola mención de su nombre me había descolocado. Mi padre nunca la mencionaba y ahora lo hacía como si nada, como si no le produjese un dolor inmenso recordarla.

—Perdón si te incomodé —se disculpo hacía mí, no entendí sus palabras, aunque de seguro eran motivadas por el reflejo de mis pensamientos en mi expresión—. De verdad lo siento —se disculpó—, es que verte, es verle a ella.

—No se preocupe —le respondí apresurado.

Entendí la mirada intencionada de mi padre, me vi obligado a saludar a ese desgraciado llamado Heero. Mi enfado en su contra regresó al recordar que me había acusado de ser un ladrón. De seguro ahora había caído en la cuenta de su error, pero al momento en que estreché su mano, deseé partirla en dos. La apreté más de lo debido para que se diera cuenta de que aún no le perdonaba. Nuevamente una fría sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Bueno, Aino, creo que ya has trabajado mucho por hoy, puedes seguir mañana. Te parece si pasamos a servirnos un té, mal que mal llevamos un buen tiempo sin vernos. Me gustaría conversar un par de cosas contigo.

—Si ese es el caso —respondió mi padre, obediente, extendiéndole un brazo, del cual la señora Lucy tomó de la misma forma que antes estuviera de ese muchacho.

—Eres todo un caballero... —le agradeció con cordialidad, aunque había una mínima burla en su tono de voz.

—Como siempre —respondió mi padre con igual tono.

¿Por qué se veía tan feliz?

—Joven Duo, Heero —llamó ella—, vengan ustedes también.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Heero y yo les seguimos en silencio. Él miraba hacia delante, en ningún momento pareció fijarse en mi presencia a su lado, actuaba como si no existiera, lo que logró enfadarme más. Ya había sido demasiado grosero y ahora me estaba ignorando. Era definitivo, éste tipo estaba lejos de simpatizarme.

Entramos a la mansión. Nada más ingresar ya te sentías en medio de una película hollywoodense, pero no podía disfrutar de la visión. No con ese sujeto al lado. Su presencia a cada segundo lo único que lograba era fastidiarme más.

La señora Lucy nos hizo tomar asiento en una mesa muy larga, con un mantel blanco de finos bordes dorados. De inmediato aparecieron los sirvientes trayendo todo para el té. El desagradable muchacho se puso de pie excusándose que tenía cosas que hacer y abandono la estancia sin más.

—Parece un buen joven —comentó mi padre un vez Heero estuvo fuera de nuestro campo de visión.

—Así es, es una excelente persona, siempre preocupado de mí. Es adorable. Tengo un único problema con él...

—¿Problema? —repitió mi padre sorprendido— ¿Cuál?

—Como tú lo dirías, Aino, problemas de dinero —respondió la señora Lucy bebiendo un poco de té—. Él no quiere aceptar la fortuna que poseo y no he encontrado el modo de convencerlo.

—Bueno, Lucy, creo que si el chico no quiere hacerse cargo de semejante dineral, debe tener sus razones. No puedes obligarlo.

—Lo sé, pero es que él se la merece. No sabes lo bueno que es.

Y así se iba la conversación, toda en base a ese muchacho. Si hubiese podido opinar, les habría hecho ver que con esa personalidad oscura, probablemente estaba actuando. A mi parecer era un infeliz altanero que de seguro se interesaba en la fortuna más de lo que dejaba ver. Sólo se hacía de rogar.

—Bueno no puedo aconsejarte otra cosa —le dijo mi padre con resignación—. Estás decidida a que él quede a cargo de tu dinero.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con seguridad— Nada más quiero asegurar su futuro. Si Heero no necesita el dinero puede conservarlo sin hacer uso de él hasta que le dé la gana, o si desea regalar la fortuna puede hacerlo. Lo único que quiero es que el destino de ese dinero que he ganado con mi esfuerzo quede en sus manos. Lo que decida hacer con él estará bien.

—Puede que eso tenga algo de sentido, Lucy —le dijo mi padre poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "algo", pero la señora Lucy pareció no darse cuenta.

—¿Puedes creer que aceptó el compromiso con una chica únicamente para complacerme? Sólo porque una vez le dije que mi sueño más grande era verle casado antes de morir. Él averiguo sobre mi enfermedad y se comprometió sin más, aunque no me ha dicho que sabe sobre ello. Es un gran muchacho.

—¡Pero Lucy! —se indignó mi padre— ¿Cómo vas a dejar que haga semejante locura? ¿Y qué enfermedad?

La señora Lucy sonrió.

—Cáncer. No te preocupes, hoy hablaré con él. No creas que estoy de acuerdo con lo que pretende, pero sospecho que hay algo más en su decisión. Sí, realmente creo que debe ser por eso —murmuró la señora Lucy más para ella que para nosotros, aunque al decirlo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí con la intensidad suficiente como para incomodarme.

Luego de conversar un poco más, mi padre y yo nos retiramos. Aunque yo no intervine mucho en la conversación, me entretuve. Fue divertido descubrir cosas del pasado de mi padre, o de la señora Lucy. Lo único triste de la jornada había sido enterarnos de su enfermedad. Al parecer no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—A eso me refiero con que no cambies —me dijo mi padre de improviso cuando ya íbamos camino a casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi padre siguió conduciendo con tranquilidad antes de responder.

—Los Saint son una familia corrompida por el dinero, Duo. Lucy fue la única que no cambió nunca, pero el resto de ellos son un infierno. Eran 4 hermanas, las hermanas Saint. De las cuatro sólo ella ha logrado que su corazón no se corrompa con el dinero. De las otras tres prefiero no hablar —murmuró mi padre, que de pronto pareció un poco molesto y enseguida eso desapareció tan rápido como llegó—. Lucy es excepcional. Sigue tan amable y sencilla como cuando la conocí. Ojalá todo volviera a ser como antes...

—¿Hace cuánto se conocían? —pregunté con curiosidad. A pesar de escucharlos hablar mucho tiempo, aún había hechos en la historia que no me calzaban.

—Ella, Duo, era la mejor amiga de tu madre. Eran muy unidas. Incluso Lucy conocía antes de que yo a Helen. Luego yo me casé con ella y las cosas siguieron de la forma natural. Tu madre nunca dejaba de visitarse con Lucy, siempre contigo en brazos. Incluso el día que nos casamos ella estuvo presente. Luego que nuestra querida falleciera perdimos el contacto por completo. Nos vinimos a reencontrar nada más hace poco cuando me pidió asistencia en sus jardines.

—Ya veo...

—Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es ese chico Heero. —Que mi padre sacara en la conversación a semejante individuo me sorprendió un poco.

—¿También le conocías?

—Sí, desde pequeño, Lucy se encargó de criarlo. Ha tenido una vida muy difícil.

—Ah —dije sin interés—. ¿Por qué?

—Sus padres no le querían, suerte que le tocó tener una tía tan buena como Lucy, sino quizás donde estaría ese chiquillo ahora, probablemente en un orfanato.

Me quedé en silencio, poco convencido de sentir lástima por la vida de alguien tan desagradable.

—Tú también lo conocías, Duo.

—¿Yo?

—El caso es que no lo recuerdas. Jugaban cuando niños. Debe haber fotos de ello en los álbumes de tu madre.

Estuve a punto de responder que no me sorprendía no recordar a un pedazo de plomo como él, aún así no dije nada. No quería ser regañado por mi padre.

—Pero bueno, supongo que basta de historia por hoy. Otro día si quieres me sacas más información.

No encontré las ganas para decirle que no podía interesarme menos saber si lo había visto antes en mi vida o no.

Llegamos a nuestra casa al mismo tiempo en que el teléfono sonaba. Se trataba Quatre que me invitaba a su casa. No tenía nada que hacer, así que accedí.

—Ve con cuidado —me dijo mi padre—. Si quieres, puedes ir en la camioneta.

—No, gracias, prefiero irme en bus. Nos vemos, papá.

Salí de la casa de forma apresurada, aunque no sabía la razón, Quatre me había dado hora de llegada, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Y la hora impuesta se me venía encima a pesar de haber salido de inmediato.

Me sentía incómodo. Estaba de pie en el paradero esperando que pasara el bus, pero había un grupo de chicos que no me quitaban la vista de encima. En serio odiaba esa sensación de ser observado. Tenía una facilidad extrema para detectar ojos sobre mi cuerpo. Abordé el bus pensando que de verdad me habían afectado los hechos de la mañana, pues estuve tentado de ir a darles un golpe en cada uno de sus estúpidos rostros.

Llegué a la casa de Quatre, aunque sé que es un error definirla de ese modo. De plano él vive en una verdadera mansión, aunque no tan grande como la de la señora Saint. No hay punto de comparación.

Toqué el timbre de la enorme estructura y fue el más fiel sirviente de Quatre quién, luego de escucharme por el intercomunicador, salió a recibirme: el viejo Rashid.

—Buenos día, joven Duo, el amo Quatre lo espera en la sala.

—Gracias —le dije sonriendo y entré corriendo en la propiedad.

Llegué hasta el salón y respiré hondo por la carrera que hice desde la puerta hasta allí. Abrí con lentitud la madera y observé a Quatre sin emitir ruido alguno.

—Entra, Duo —escuché su voz divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? —No pude evitar sorprenderme.

Quatre me sonrió indicándome la ventana a la cual él observaba, dándome a entender que vio mi reflejo en ella.

—Me asustaste, pensé que tenías un séptimo sentido o alto por el estilo —bromeé porque de hecho, él algo que ya llamábamos el sexto sentido—. ¿Cómo estás, Quatre amigo? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—He estado bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Sonreí.

—Oye, ¿por qué la prisa para que viniera? Me has dado un buen susto...— le reclamé sin más.

Quatre me sonrió de vuelta y me respondió con sinceridad.

—Perdón, Duo, es que pensé que si no te presionaba, te atrasarías como siempre.

—Eso dolió...— reproché con tono de fingido sufrimiento.

—La verdad es que no te llamé sin un motivo —me dijo Quatre, pude ver que su semblante mudó a uno afligido—. Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué te ayude? —pregunté sin entender. Se veía tan preocupado que me alarmé—. ¿En qué? Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Verás, mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a una fiesta que dará toda la elite del país para presentarme como su heredero, pero...

—¿Pero?

—A decir verdad me causa un poco de rechazo la idea, sabes bien que no me siento cómodo entre ellos. Sé que tampoco son de tu agrado, ¿pero irías conmigo otra vez?

—¿Ir yo?

—Así es, ¿qué me dices?

—Eh...

Para ser honesto, a mí también me rehuía un poco mezclarme con ese tipo de gente, ya que no era la primera vez que acompañaba a Quatre a una fiesta de este estilo, aunque las veces que había ido no puedo decir que me aburrí.

— Está bien —acepté—, te acompañaré...

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! —se alegró— Sabía que podía contar contigo, aunque hay algo más que debes saber antes de aceptar.

—¿Eh?

—¿Podrías ir… —titubeó— como mi pareja sentimental?

—¿¡Qué!? —Lo miré atónito sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Pude ver como Quatre movía sus manos nervioso. Miró hacía la ventana.

—Es un favor que me pidió mi padre, según dice es mal mirado que un heredero a mi edad no esté comprometido, y además es como una exigencia o algo así...

—Eso es...

—Es estúpido —completó él—, lo sé, pero es necesario.

—Pero Quatre, somos hombres, ¿no crees que eso sería peor mirado que ser soltero?

—Sí, lo será —dijo y su rostro se ensombreció—. La verdad es que yo no deseo heredar sus empresas, sino estudiar música. Mi hermana Irea es la que tiene más actitudes para ello y estaría feliz de encargarse, lo único que tiene en contra es esa estúpida tradición de que el heredero debe ser hombre… es como si mis 24 hermanas no tuviesen derecho a nada. No lo soporto.

—Quatre, si hacemos esto, tu padre de verdad va a odiarte. Y me odiará a mí, dicho sea de paso —expresé con tono sentido.

—Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado…

—Lo haré —le corté.

Quatre me miró sorprendido.

—Te conozco —expliqué—. No me pedirías algo así si no fuera importante. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de que tu padre me odie, pero puedes contar conmigo. Para eso son los amigos.

Sonrió y sus pupilas se movieron conmovidas.

—Eres un gran amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Morirte —dije yo sonriendo.

—Eso parece —dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie—. Creo que ya es hora de cambiarnos, debemos ir formal como la celebración lo requiere, ya que este evento es hoy.

Repetí sorprendido la información. No esperaba que fuese ahora mismo. Quatre me condujo hasta una habitación donde los sirvientes me proveyeron de todo lo que necesitaba, un traje negro muy elegante, zapatos y hasta un pañuelo de bolsillo.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal me veo, Quatre? —le dije mostrándome a él ya arreglado.

—Excelente— me respondió— ¿Y cómo luzco yo?

—Muy elegante, vamos a causar sensación hoy. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos? Las señoritas se nos acercaban coquetas y eso que fuimos la mitad de arreglados de lo que vamos ahora.

—Sí, lástima que todo terminara en un desastre... —se lamentó él.

Me reí entre dientes. El evento que estaba recordando había mi culpa.

—Son cosas que pasan, olvídalo— me acerqué a Quatre ofreciéndole mi brazo—. ¿Nos vamos, querido?

—¿Duo? —preguntó con duda.

—Si vamos a fingir ser novios, tenemos que actuar como tales ¿no?— Quatre dudó un momento más antes de tomarse de mi brazo, aunque lo hizo un poco sonrojado.

—Es verdad. Tienes razón.

Bajamos por la inmensa escalera de esa forma. Yo creo que quien nos viera pensaría que somos una pareja, aunque fuéramos dos hombres. Después de todo, con Quatre teníamos una cercanía y complicidad que sólo años de amistad pueden lograr. Si a eso le sumábamos nuestra cercanía física con ese simple gesto, a la gente no le debería costar sumar dos más dos e imaginar que éramos amantes.

—Se ven muy bien, amo Quatre, señor Duo —nos dijo Rashid cuando estuvimos a su lado—. Amo, ¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer?

—No te preocupes, Rashid. Mi padre me desheredará, pero Irea tiene un buen seguro para mí.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Rashid se volvió a abrir. No pude evitar sonreír al ver entrar a Wufei con un traje muy elegante.

—Vaya, Wufei, qué guapo— le dije—. Creo que me acabo de enamorar.

—No seas idiota —se cabreó Wufei de inmediato.

—¿Nos acompañarás?

Quatre me sonrió en disculpa.

—Olvidé decirte que también invité a Wufei, creo que es una buena ocasión para que se distraiga.

—Ni lo menciones, Winner —dijo Wufei tan serio como siempre.

Me cohibí un poco. La verdad es que hasta para mí era difícil dirigirme a Wufei, ya que hace poco más de medio año había muerto su esposa Merian. Ella también había sido nuestra amiga. Su partida nos dolió a todos, pero sin duda, no tanto como a Wufei que desde entonces pasó de estar destrozado a comenzar a llevar una vida amargada y sin sentido.

—¿A qué Quatre se ve guapísimo?— le pregunté a Wufei provocando que Quatre se sonrojara de nuevo.

—Vámonos ya — apuró Wufei, dándose media vuelta. Quatre y yo le seguimos varios pasos por detrás.

—Estoy preocupado por él, Duo— me dijo Quatre— Está sufriendo mucho, no hay día en que no perciba su dolor. Casi es tan intenso como el primer día.

—Ese don tuyo para percibir los sentimientos de los demás —comencé mirando hacia arriba— a veces me hace preguntarme si no estará obteniendo sufrimiento extra que no mereces.

—Prefiero que sea así, es la mejor forma de saber cómo se sienten las personas que aprecio — me contestó Quatre convencido—. De ese modo puedo cuidarles de mejor forma. También me ha servido para monitorear a Wufei, tú sabes que él únicamente nos tiene a ti y a mí para apoyarlo. No podemos dejarle solo.

—Lo sé. Si no trabajara tanto sería más fácil acompañarlo. Está fuera de mi alcance, lo he intentado todo.

—Eso es lo peor, yo tampoco sé qué hacer— me respondió Quatre. Se quedó en silencio un instante y luego prosiguió—: Y hablando de mi don, ¿qué te paso en la mañana, Duo?

—¿En la mañana? —le pregunté sin entender de inmediato.

—Te enojaste tanto que me llegue a sentir asustado. Tú nunca te enojas con nadie. Te llamé de inmediato y tenías tu celular apagado, así que, bueno, me preocupé.

—Oh, pero que no me enoje nunca no significa que sea incapaz de hacerlo alguna vez —respondí con una evasiva. Lo sabía, de verdad me había enojado demasiado con la actitud de Heero y ahora que lo pensaba, lo ocurrido sonaba tan estúpido en mi cabeza que de seguro al narrarlo en voz alta sería mucho peor, por eso preferí omitir el incidente.

—Eso creo —me respondió Quatre en un suspiro, de seguro notó mi incomodidad porque enseguida dijo—: Luego me cuentas si quieres. Y si no quieres también.

Sonreí ante su suave amenaza. Llegamos junto a un lujoso auto negro que nos llevaría hasta el lugar de la celebración. Wufei, Quatre y yo abordamos mientras Rashid le daba órdenes al que sería nuestro chofer.

—Cuidado con tomarte en serio el papel, Maxwell— me advirtió Wufei con dureza en medio de la conversación que establecimos en el camino para entretenernos.

—¡Qué va! Si vamos a actuar, tiene que ser una representación bien hecha— le dije en un tono que insinuaba con maldad que haría todo lo que él temía.

—No me refiero a eso —me cortó. En ese momento noté que no estaba bromeando, se refería a algo en particular.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces? —dije dejando traslucir en mi expresión lo perdido que me había sentido de pronto.

—Olvídalo— me cortó con una expresión de fastidio —. Si no son capaces de recordar algo tan típico, no seré yo quien les recuerde esa tradición.

—Vamos, vamos, mejor hagámonos el ánimo de pasarlo bien —intervino Quatre con tono conciliador.

—Sí, lo único que espero es que Maxwell no arruine la fiesta de nuevo como la última vez que vine...—comentó Wufei con un dejo de irritación.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si la culpa fue tuya por decirles que yo estaba soltero, forrado en dinero y buscando novia. Y tampoco tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo —dije con humor y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, como digas... —gruñó Wufei.

Wufei y yo nos fuimos todo el resto del camino culpándonos mutuamente del mismo hecho mientras Quatre trataba en vano de convencernos que la culpa había sido suya por pedirnos que distrajéramos la atención de las cazadoras de maridos que lo acechaban en busca de ganarse un buen partido. Recordé que la situación había sido así: un grupo de arribistas habían comenzado a hostigar a Quatre en medio de la fiesta, él siendo gay y muy corto de personalidad había entrado en pánico en tiempo récord. Ellas sabían que iba a ser el heredero de las empresas Winner, por lo que no estaban dispuestas a dejarlo escapar. Entonces a Wufei se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de decirles que Quatre estaba fuera de circulación, pero que yo era un buen partido y necesitaba urgente una esposa para heredar también. El resultado fue que las chicas se volvieron locas peleando por mí y, como resultado, desordenamos todo el ambiente formal y elegante de esa fiesta. Los guardias habían terminado por sacarnos a todos por la puerta trasera.

—¡Vaya! No me digas que ése es el lugar —exclamé de repente al ver unas lujosas torres apareciendo ante nosotros.

—Exacto, es el palacio de la reconocida familia Saint —explicó Quatre.

—¿Saint?— repetí sorprendido.

—Así es —confirmó Quatre— ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—Lucy de Saint— murmuré.

—Esa es una reconocida dama de la familia millonaria Saint...

—No puede ser... —me quejé ahora en voz alta—. Sería fastidioso toparme con él de nuevo y menos aquí.

—¿A quién te refieres, Duo?

—A nadie, nadie, Quatre— repetí tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que eso no sucedería— ¿Entonces éste palacio también es de la familia Saint?— pregunté para distraerme.

—Así es, Duo, éste es el palacio principal, pero además ellos tienen numerosas mansiones repartidas en distintas zonas de este país, desde el campo, hasta la playa, incluyendo, por supuesto, la capital. Hay una en el oriente de esta ciudad que destaca en particular por su exuberante paisaje. Se dice que casi parece una reserva forestal. Siempre he querido conocerla.

—Mejor no me digas nada...— suspiré resignado recordando la mansión de la mañana, claramente Quatre se refería a ella sin saber que yo había estado allí justo hoy.

El auto se detuvo frente al palacio. Un hombre se acercó a nuestra puerta y nos la abrió para que bajáramos. Observé con atención y me impresioné una vez más de que esta estructura colosal también perteneciera a la familia de la señora Lucy. ¿Qué tan adinerados podían ser?

Quatre entró saludando a todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso. De verdad Quatre era muy conocido por su posición de heredero de las empresas Winner. Quatre comenzó a presentarnos a mí y a Wufei —como su novio y mejor amigo respectivamente— a cuanta persona quiso escucharlo. Cuando ya pudimos escabullirnos un poco de toda la masa, nos sentamos en un rincón de la gran estancia donde no había tanta gente.

—Uff... — exhalé impresionado— ¿viste la cara de esa señora cuando le dijiste que eras mi novio?

—Sí — dijo Quatre, sonando preocupado más que divertido.

—Vaya lío —murmuré.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —cuestionó.

—Nada realmente —dije y confesé la verdad—: es sólo que me siento incómodo mintiéndoles.

Enfoqué mi mirada en el resto del salón, la verdad es que odiaba mentir y nunca lo hacía, pero para ayudar a Quatre haría lo que fuese necesario, aunque no niego que de cierta forma esta situación me divertía, en especial por la reacción de la gente ante la noticia de nuestro noviazgo.

—Duo Maxwell —escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí. Me volteé y me encontré de frente con la señora Lucy, aunque ésta vez iba tomada del brazo de otro muchacho que yo no conocía. El estómago se me apretó de sólo pensar que si ella se enteraba de lo mío con Quatre, por más falso que fuese, llegaría a oídos de mi padre tarde o temprano. Él era un viejo anticuado que repudiaba a todo aquel que no se moviera con la verdad por la vida y sin duda reprocharía que yo le estuviese mintiendo a tanta gente.

—Buenas noches, señora Lucy —la saludé poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole asiento a junto a mí. Traté de dejar lado mis preocupaciones.

—Eres un amor —me respondió sonriéndome, tomó el lugar que yo le ofrecía.

Me sonreí un poco al ver la cara de desconcierto de Quatre al verme conversar con esa familiaridad con la señora Lucy. Para qué hablar de la cara de Wufei, estaba completamente sorprendido.

—Duo, mira, te presento a Trowa, él también es mi sobrino, al igual que Heero.

—Un gusto conocerte —le dije dándole la mano, ignoré el último nombre dicho por la señora Lucy. De verdad sentía que tendría muy mala suerte si ese sujeto tan desgraciado anduviera por aquí y no quise preguntar si se encontraba en el recinto o no. Trowa era un chico de aspecto tranquilo, con un peinado bastante peculiar y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Parecía ser igual de callado que Heero, pero su aspecto era más agradable.

—A ver, por orden —dije sonriendo— Señora Lucy, Trowa: éste es mi amigo Wufei y él es...

—Sí, al otro jovencito lo conocemos —me dijo la señora Lucy sonriendo— Quatre Raberba Winner ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, muchas gracias —respondió Quatre cortés.

Me sentí un poco aliviado por la intervención de la señora Lucy, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por la presión de tener que decir que Quatre era mi novio y no me habría gustado mentirle a ella.

Wufei saludó a la señora Lucy y a Trowa, al igual que Quatre también lo hizo.

Luego de un rato la señora Lucy se retiró debido a que ella era la anfitriona del evento y debía saludar a todos los presentes. Nos quedamos conversando junto a Trowa.

—¿Aburrido?— le pregunté a Wufei, en tanto Quatre seguía una conversación normal con Trowa.

—Mucho —declaró.

—Puedo verlo —dije con brula—. Deberías intentar hablar un poco más. Eso no va a matarte.

—No es mi intención sostener pláticas sin sentido.

—Ay, Wufei eres imposi... — no terminé de quejarme porque mis ojos dieron de pronto con Heero, quien hablaba con muchas señoras de avanzada edad. Mis ojos no pudieron dejar de notar que llevaba una chica colgada del brazo. Su prometida, seguramente. Era tan bella que sentí envidia. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte el muy infeliz?

—¿Qué pasa, Maxwell? —me preguntó Wufei de improviso.

—Nada, nada —negué y traté de incluirme en el intercambio que mantenía Trowa y Quatre sobre música clásica. De pronto me di cuenta que Trowa, mientras hablaba con nosotros, no sacaba la vista de un lugar en específico. Seguí con mis ojos la dirección en la que miraba y resultó ser que vigilaba nada más ni nada menos que a Heero.

—Trowa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Quatre que al parecer también lo había notado.

—Dime —respondió, clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

—Perdona si es muy personal: ¿acaso esa chica que está con Heero no era tu novia?

Ni modo, parece que Quatre también conocía a Heero, dada la familiaridad con la que lo había nombrado, sin embargo lo que me llamó más la atención era eso de que le hubiese quitado la novia a Trowa. Simplemente me parecía detestable. Además que no dejé de notar cierta intención en Quatre. Él nunca era así de directo para preguntar y menos un tema tan escabroso como ése. Algún motivo debía tener, sospeché.

—Así es — respondió Trowa con tranquilidad, retirando su mirada de él.

—Vaya, eso sí que extraño —me sorprendí—. Que lo digas con esa calma sobre todo.

—Heero es mi primo —justificó con un tono que dejaba ver que por ello jamás tendría algo en su contra—. Para serte sincero, le agradezco que me la haya quitado de encima.

No entendí las duras palabras de Trowa. ¿Qué clase de persona agradecía que le hayan levantado la novia?

—¿No la querías? —preguntó entonces Quatre sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Trowa negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres me querían casar con ella. Era un compromiso forzado.

En ese momento llegó el padre de Quatre hasta nosotros. Retó disimuladamente a Quatre argumentando que cómo era posible que hubiese asistido al baile sin ninguna acompañante.

—Sí traje acompañante, papá.

—¿Y dónde está que no la veo?

—En el baño —improvisó Quatre una rápida mentira.

—De acuerdo. Procura que esté presente dentro de los próximos diez minutos, ya que anunciaré frente a todos que me retiraré de mis negocios y te dejaré todo a ti.

—Por alá— suspiró Quatre una vez que se hubo marchado—, creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

—No te preocupes, Quatre, ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo. No estás solo.

—Pretenderán ser novios— adivinó Trowa— como una farsa ¿no?

—Para serte sincero, sí— le respondió Quatre a la vez que los colores se le subían al rostro al ser descubierto—. Mi padre quiere presentarme como el heredero hoy y, ya sabes, se necesita estar comprometido —explicó Quatre.

—Entiendo— dijo Trowa—, por lo mismo iban a casarme con Relena.

—Ya veo. Esto de la elite es ridículo— soltó Quatre.

—Tienes razón, pero somos parte de ella, lo queramos o no.

Las palabras de Trowa tuvieron el efecto de dejarnos a todos en silencio por un tiempo.

—Oigan... —dije de improviso, llamando la atención de ambos— ¿alguno de los dos sabe donde se metió Wufei? No me di cuenta cuando se fue.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Quatre preocupado.

—Está bailando con mi prima —nos dijo Trowa frunciendo el ceño luego de haber marcado el "mi". Nos indicó la pista de baile.

—No te enojes, Trowa —le pedí yo sorprendido. Tanto yo como Quatre cruzamos una mirada de satisfacción al ver como Wufei bailaba con una linda jovencita. El interés mutuo era obvio en cómo se miraban y en las constantes sonrisas que se dirigían.

Wufei sonriendo era una anormalidad para infartarse.

—Trowa, ¿cómo se llama tu prima? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hilde.

—Ohh, vaya Hilde— sonrió Quatre—. Es un lindo nombre.

—Para la futura novia de nuestro amigo —molesté, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba Trowa. Lo hizo con preocupación:

—Ese chico es un buen tipo ¿no?

—De los mejores— respondió Quatre sonriéndole—. Por favor, no te preocupes. Te doy mi palabra de que no le hará daño.

—Supongo que está bien —dijo Trowa, relajándose de forma visible—, pero no dejaré que cualquiera se acerque a mi prima —agregó, dejando claro que la decisión final dependía únicamente de él.

—Que primo más celoso— comenté yo.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión— me cortó Trowa.

—¡Trowa! —Quatre saltó ante su tono borde.

—De acuerdo, no digo nada, pero no te enojes...— le respondí yo, sonriéndole.

—No me enojo— me respondió Trowa en tono serio, como obligándose a ser más amable conmigo. De seguro por la intervención de mi amigo. Al parecer, yo no le simpatizaba. Lo acababa de notar.

Seguí observando a Wufei bailar con la prima de Trowa y, sin quererlo, mi vista abarcaba a Heero que bailaba muy cerca de ellos. Quité la mirada. No me iba a arriesgar a que su presencia me fastidiara la noche. Menos quería que me descubriera observándolo. Era capaz de venir a acusarme de algo sólo por mirarlo un par de minutos.

De pronto Wufei se fue adentrando entre el gentío que se movía en la pista, perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

—Oye, Quatre, ¿quieres bailar? —le pregunté, ya un poco aburrido de ser un espectador, aunque la verdadera razón era que deseaba seguir a Wufei de cerca. Así como Trowa sobreprotegía a todas luces a su prima, yo sentía lo mismo acerca de mi amigo. Esa fue la razón por la que no me molesté cuando estableció sus intenciones de medirlo como apto o no para su Hilde. Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo que él, ni loco dejaba que se le acercara cualquier mujer. Wufei no estaba en condiciones de aguantar a malas mujeres en este momento. Debía cerciorarme por mí mismo.

—No me parece bien dejar a Trowa solo — me respondió Quatre. Trowa negó.

— Vayan, no me molesta.

No fue muy suave al decirlo, como si en realidad sí le molestara, pero no dije nada al respecto por temor a retrasarme en encontrar a Wufei. Le extendí mi brazo a Quatre y comenzamos a alejarnos, mientras lo hacíamos, miré hacia atrás y noté la mirada verde concentrada. No lo podía creer, ¡a Trowa le gustaba Quatre! Ahora entendía por qué se le arrancaban los malos modos conmigo. De pronto recordé la cantidad de veces que Quatre se sonrojó mientras conversaba con él.

Oh, oh, oh. Ahí había gato encerrado.

Dejé eso a un lado en mi mente dispuesto a preguntarle a mi amigo cuando estuviésemos solos. En eso, al caminar por la pista, me percaté de que había unas cuantas parejas más de hombres. Nunca me había fijado en ello. A simple vista parecía ser algo aceptado, ya que nadie parecía hacerles el vacío, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Al menos no sería así con gente como el papá de Quatre.

Comenzamos a bailar la melodía lenta, era claramente un vals, así que no nos quedó otra que abrazarnos. Me reí contra su hombro, yo haciendo de novio de uno de mis amigos era de comedia.

Mientras bailábamos comencé a sentirme observado. Era una sensación bastante insistente, como si alguien no despegara los ojos de mí, pero por más que miré en todas direcciones, no pude detectar a nadie. Tampoco pude dar con Wufei.

Sentir esa sensación me recordó a Heero e instintivamente lo busqué con la mirada por sobre el hombro de Quatre. Él continuaba bailando con esa muchacha rubia muy cerca de nosotros y mientras lo hacía, tenía sus ojos azules llenos de odio clavados en mí. Le sonreí con burla y desvíe mi mirada, en un claro desprecio. Entonces di con la mirada verde de Trowa que me juzgaba con la misma intensidad. Ya estaba claro, eran primos después de todo: me odiaban de la misma forma.

Me decidí a ignorar a ambos y me concentré en el vals. Alcanzamos a bailar un par de canciones más antes de que se detuviera la música. Vi la mirada asustada de Quatre al ver a su padre con un micrófono en la mano.

—Por alá... — le escuché murmurar.

—Primero pedirles perdón por detener la música— comenzó el señor Winner—, pero creo como la mayoría ya sabe, gracias a la autorización de la señora Lucy de Saint, anfitriona de esta noble celebración...— vi como el padre de Quatre fijaba su vista en la señora Lucy y que ella a su vez le asentía.

¿Aquí todos se conocen? Probablemente sí. Los ricos no eran una gran población y nadie llegaba a poder contarse entre ellos de la noche a la mañana.

—... es por ello— continuó el señor Winner— que en este momento les presentaré a mi único heredero. Y que mejor ocasión que ahora que disfruta de un buen momento con su pareja.

El señor Winner nos buscó con la mirada. Al instante se abrió un gran círculo de gente a nuestro alrededor quedando nosotros dos en el centro. Algo se atravesó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar o hacer cualquier cosa ante su mirada encendida. De pronto pareció comprender las intenciones de Quatre. Mi amigo me miró al borde del colapso. Comprendí que lo mejor para esta situación era mantener la calma. Un incesante murmullo se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Mi heredero será mi hijo menor, dejaré que él mismo se presente y a su novio, por supuesto— dijo el señor Winner, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, le tendió el micrófono a Quatre. Su tono fue tenso y controlado, pero para nosotros, que lo conocíamos bien, fue suficiente para hacernos saber que la tormenta se desataría en privado, no allí entre tanta gente.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien— le murmuré yo a mi amigo para tranquilizarlo.

—Ehh, sí...— Quatre tomó el micrófono aún titubeando— Bien, soy Quatre Raberba Winner, espero poder adecuarme a mi nueva condición de heredero y por ello requiero de todo su apoyo y aprobación.

Vaya que hablaba bien Quatre. Creo que comenzar agradeciendo el título no le hará sospechar a nadie de sus verdaderas intenciones de ser descartado por su padre.

—Y mi novio, su nombre es Duo Maxwell, llevamos un poco más de un año juntos. También espero de su apoyo para continuar así con esta hermosa relación que ha durado tanto tiempo.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien. Eso creía yo hasta que Quatre terminó de hablar devolviéndole el micrófono a su padre. El hombre lo miraba con una intensidad que me hizo prever que la tormenta sería mucho más grande de lo que imaginamos, después de todo lo habíamos avergonzado públicamente, sin embargo, una petición en general se hizo escuchar distrayéndonos.

—¡El beso! ¡El beso! —se escuchaba de todas direcciones— ¡Qué se besen!.

Nos pedían que nos besáramos. Ahora sí que Quatre me miró alarmado, pero a cada momento las voces que pedían ese hecho aumentaban. Recordé las palabras de Wufei en el auto sobre la tradición que estábamos olvidando. Era ésta, la de besarse cuando se anunciaba un compromiso, aunque como esto giraba en torno a heredar o no, ninguno de los dos imaginó que nos lo pudiesen pedir, menos siendo hombres.

No podía estar del todo seguro sobre qué debía hacer. No sabía si sería una buena idea ceder al clamor popular. Me sentía por completo perdido ante la inesperada situación. Ya habíamos conseguido el objetivo de ganarle al señor Winner, esto sólo podía empeorar las cosas con él, pero no veía salida. Dejé de mirar a Quatre y mi vista vagó por la multitud que nos rodeaba. Pude distinguir a Wufei entre ellos con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, debía de estar disfrutando el verme en aprietos. Un poco más al fondo se encontraba Trowa, parado en primera fila, también tenía su mirada enojada en nosotros. Evité mirar hacía donde sabía se encontraba la señora Lucy; al hacerlo mi mirada chocó con la de Heero. Él me devolvía una intensa en la que se podía leer un odio mayor al que ya había visto en sus ojos azules. ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿Por qué me odiaba para empezar?

El ver a Heero observándome de esa forma pareció darme una renovada determinación. En el momento preciso me acerqué a Quatre disminuyendo la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿D-Duo?

Sujeté con delicadeza ambos brazos de Quatre por las muñecas y cerré mis ojos, acercándome despacio a su rostro, apoyé mis labios en los suyos y luego los entreabrí en un beso tierno.

Aún podía sentir algo de nerviosismo en mí mismo a la vez que deslizaba mi lengua dentro de la boca Quatre. Pude percibir cómo me correspondía con torpeza, de seguro por la conmoción. Abrí los ojos, nuestros labios aún seguían unidos. Quatre me miraba sorprendido todavía cuando yo me separé lentamente de él. Tuve que recordarle en voz baja, contra su cuello, que debía fingir mejor. De inmediato asintió y fabricó una expresión feliz.

Aplausos y exclamaciones se escucharon por todos lados. Prevalecían exclamaciones como : "¡Qué linda pareja!", "Qué bien que se ven juntos" y cosas por el estilo.

Volví a pasear mi vista por los presentes. Wufei ahora sí que sonreía con maldad. Era tan cruel cuando quería serlo, me quejé en mi mente. Y de Heero ya no había ni rastro. Tampoco estaba Trowa, cosa que me extrañó.

Luego de que la música se disparara en el ambiente otra vez, y de que muchas personas se acercaran a felicitarnos, yo y Quatre nos escabullimos hacía el jardín ya cansados de ser el centro de atención.

No pude dejar de notar la mirada sacudida de mi amigo. Tenía una extraña expresión, que me daba la sensación de profunda tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —fue todo lo que le pude preguntar, sin que mi cabeza diera para formular mejor la pregunta.

—De verdad siento mucho haberte involucrado en este embrollo— se lamentó Quatre—. Perdóname.

—Vamos, Quatre, no te disculpes, ya te dije que yo te ayudaría y eso es lo que pienso hacer...— le dije yo sonriendo—. Sabía del beso de compromiso, aunque para ser sincero no me esperaba que a nosotros también nos lo exigieran en este contexto. No sé si hice bien en ceder.

—Está bien, Duo. De esa forma mi padre no dudará de sacarme de sus negocios. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

Quatre me sonrió y yo aún podía notar algo de esa expresión dolida en él. Quise preguntarle si se trataba de Trowa, mas no pude hacerlo porque en eso apareció Wufei.

—¿Ves por qué te decía que no te tomaras el papel muy en serio, Maxwell?

—Rayos, a la hora que te vengo a entender —le dije yo sonriendo en tono de falsa lamentación— , pero por lo que vi, aparte de disfrutar de nuestros aprietos, lo estabas pasando de maravilla con Hilde, ¿eh?

—¿La conoces? —me preguntó Wufei sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al escucharme nombrarla, se sentó a nuestro lado en la banca en que nos habíamos acomodado.

—No, tengo un muy buen informante... —la imagen de Trowa pasó por mi cabeza—. Que me odia —agregué, ganándome una mirada interrogante de Quatre.

—Lo entiendo, no es que sea difícil odiarte —molestó Wufei con voz seria.

—Mejor cuéntanos tu encuentro cercano con Hilde —devolví.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Para qué voy a mentir, es una chica bastante agradable, pero nada más allá que eso.

—Mm...— repliqué yo con un poco de pesar. Ya me había hecho algunas ilusiones al verlo sonreír tanto con ella. Wufei necesitaba urgente otra persona que lo acompañara en su vida.

—¿Qué sucede, Winner? Estás muy callado — dijo Wufei de improviso.

—No es nada...

—Vamos, Winner, te conocemos demasiado bien, no nos mientas — le increpó Wufei.

—No, es que allá adentro estaba... —Quatre no alcanzó a terminar, pues una voz se escuchó a nuestras espaldas.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, jovencitos —escuché la voz de la señora Lucy haciéndome dar un salto—. ¿Podría hablar con usted, joven Duo?

Mierda, pensé conmocionado, se me había olvidado por completo el tema de ella y mi padre.

—Ehh… sí, claro— le contesté un poco nervioso al recordar.

—Bueno, nosotros volveremos adentro— dijo Wufei, cortés—. Con su permiso.

Quatre y Wufei se alejaron dejándome a solas con la señora Lucy.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante —me dijo con su voz suave, sentándose a mi lado.

—No, no se preocupe. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió un poco que se haya retirado de la fiesta para hablar conmigo —le confesé ya más tranquilo.

—Lo puedo imaginar —dijo fijando su mirada en las luces que adornaban los árboles del jardín—, pero la verdad no quiero hablar nada en especial, sólo quería compartir un poco más contigo. Te pareces tanto a mi amiga que no puedo resistir la intención de volverme cercana a ti.

—Oh —solté sin saber que decir sobre eso.

—¿Te incomodaría darme la oportunidad de conocerte? —preguntó.

—No, para nada —respondí—. La verdad es que por alguna razón me siento cómodo con usted, aunque tan sólo la haya conocido hoy.

—Bueno, para ser más exacta me conoces desde hace mucho —me dijo sonriendo—. Otra cosa es que no me recuerdes.

—Discúlpeme por eso. —Sonreí.

—No te disculpes, no podemos recordar todo lo que vivimos aunque queramos —hubo un breve silencio— Entonces dime, ¿de qué va tu compromiso? ¿Lo sabe Aino? Me pareció raro que no me comentara nada al respecto.

—¡No! —me alarmé ante la mención de mi padre— No quiero ni imaginarlo enterándose de lo que hice.

Y menos si sabe que me he besado con un hombre, pensé.

—Me gustaría confesarle algo — le dije con pesar, no quería mentirle a ella también— El compromiso con Quatre es falso, nuestro objetivo era que su padre cejara en sus intenciones de nombrarlo heredero de su familia. Por favor, no se enoje por nuestra mentira y no le diga a nadie más. No puedo echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo de mi amigo para librarse de ello.

—¿Enojarme? —repitió ella sin comprender— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, es que les mentí a todos, además que no fue de acuerdo a las reglas... —expliqué.

La señora Lucy sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Eso es más común de lo que tú crees. Yo creo que la mitad de los compromisos que se presentan en la elite son falsos o sin futuro. Además, aunque no fuera así, qué podría reprocharte yo si hice lo mismo.

—Oh —me sorprendí por segunda vez.

—Apuesto que no te lo imaginabas.

—Para nada— le reconocí.

—Y supongo que menos te imaginas con quién armamos ese falso compromiso.

—No, ¿con quién? —cuestioné.

—Con tu padre.

—¡No! —dije con sorpresa—. ¿Es en serio?

Ella se largó a reír.

—Ya decía yo que no te lo imaginabas.

—¿Mi padre hizo eso? —le pregunté sin poder creerlo. Él era tan honesto para todo que no lo podía imaginar mintiendo ni en lo más pequeño, aunque fuese para ayudar a otros. Su lema de vida era "la verdad por delante".

—Así es. Esa es de una de las miles de cosas por las que le estoy infinitamente agradecida a tu madre, y a tu padre, por supuesto. Recuerdo que estaba bajo una gran presión, mi padre quería que me encontrara un novio en menos de 3 días. No te imaginas lo desesperaba que estaba. Tu madre, sin embargo, creo que me vio tan afligida que armó todo un plan para ayudarme. Y decidió, nada más y nada menos, que prestarme a su novio. Tu padre claro.

—¿Es decir que yo hice lo mismo que mi padre?

—Así es — afirmó la señora Lucy—, así que si Aino lo supiera, no creo que vaya a enfadarse. No lo imagino así de descarado, él es muy transparente.

—No lo creo— aseguré yo—, menos de saber que...— bajé la vista al recordar el beso que le di a Quatre.

¿Cómo reaccionaría mi padre al saber que besé a un hombre? Me volví a cuestionar. Nunca lo había escuchado opinar nada sobre los homosexuales o sobre cualquier detalle que me pudiera llevar a estimar su posición frente al tema.

—A mi juicio no tiene nada de malo que personas del mismo sexo se besen— me dijo ella con tranquilidad, adivinando lo que yo pensaba—. Tampoco le encuentro nada de malo a que se hagan parejas, en el amor no importa el sexo de las personas, simplemente lo que importa es que haya amor. Ahora si vemos el caso de Aino, que ya tiene sus buenos años, seguro que no le haría gracia saberlo, así que mejor lo guardamos como secreto.

Un gran alivio me inundó en ese instante, aún mucho más al ser ella la que llegara a esa conclusión. Hace rato que le daba vueltas al cómo pedirle que no le dijera nada a mi padre.

Suspiré. Después de este agotador día, no había resultado todo tan mal.

**אּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּאּ**

Bueno, he vuelto a subir esta historia, ya que varias personas me han insistido en ello y creo que era lo correcto de hacer, ya que les debía el final. Aquí estoy para pagar mi deuda.

Comentarios, críticas, golpes de puño, etc a:

heero_shinigami


End file.
